


Half My Kingdom

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dragon Fellatio, Dragon Gellert Grindelwald, Dragon Percival Graves, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: When Newt is abducted by a dragon, Theseus offers half his kingdom and a single treasure from the vaults in exchange for the safe return of his brother.





	Half My Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A severely late entry for the Fantastic Beasts Smut Week Day 2 and 3 combined (Beast Day and Fantasy AU).  
> https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com/

The posters that went up around the kingdom were fairly self-explanatory. Theseus stood back to look at the latest one he’d personally put up.

“For the safe return of Prince Newt the one responsible for the rescue shall receive half the Kingdom and a single treasure selected by the rescuer from the treasury.”

It had a picture of Newt underneath it, softly smiling seemingly at the camera. Nobody had to know that to get the picture Theseus had to stand behind the photographer with a rescued occamy egg that was in the process of hatching. The posters were spread throughout the kingdom and everybody mourned and fretted for their prince. Theseus still blamed himself for what had happened. There were rumours of a dragon which had taken up residence on the edge of the kingdom. Newt had hoped that it was the dragon he’d befriended a few years back and had pined for its return since. The descriptions matched, a dark dragon that was slightly smaller than the average for its kind that flitted into the kingdom before retreating to its cave much in the same way as Newt’s dragon had done so before.

The panicked messenger who had returned with news of Newt’s abduction had nearly cried at relaying the news. Despite his genteel eccentricities Newt was well loved by all as their treasured prince. To have him abducted by a dragon, who transpired to be an impostor of Newt’s beloved one, was a blow to the kingdom. People mourned him, held vigils, laid sacrifices out for deities, and prayed. Some were willing to hunt the dragon down purely for revenge if there was nothing left of Newt to rescue. If he could have, Theseus would have joined the first hunting party to avenge his little brother. Alas the kingdom needed a ruler and he couldn’t abandon his post so he did the next best thing. Part of him hoped that the promise of half a kingdom and a treasure from the vault was enough to get even those with less pure intentions to join the rescue. Each morning he heard news of more defeated rescue parties returning, some injured, others disheartened. And each morning Theseus lost a little more hope.

Meanwhile, Newt was stashed in a dingy cave with barely any lighting. The walls were moisty and slick with who knows what and the stench of death permeated everything. It wasn’t his dragon, Percival, who had returned. Rather, it was a shapeshifter who wanted leverage against Theseus and Newt was the ultimate bargaining chip. What this Grindelwald wanted exactly, Newt never could get out of him. There were no revealing monologues or even hints at his end goals. Instead he was forced to sit in the dimly lit cave and go hungry as his host wasn’t the most courteous of beings.

The fitful doze he was woken from was an unwelcome surprise. His heart hammered in his chest as he listened to the yowls and growls of two very pissed off dragons facing off. Carefully, on silent feet he padded towards the sounds, avoiding the deem crevices in the floor with caution. The noises became harsher, more frenzied as he approached and it was only because he crouched down to feel the ground that he avoided a jet of flame engulfing his head. Staying in a crouch Newt glanced up. The two dragons were hissing and spitting fire at each other, tails sweeping in large arcs. They looked so similar, small, dark, and ferocious. One of them had mismatched eyes, one an icy blue while the other was a depthless cruel brown – that one was Grindelwald. Opposite him was what could almost have been a spitting image of him except for the eyes. The other dragon had soft, brown eyes that were filled with rage where Newt had seen kindness before.

Newt’s foot caught on a rock which clattered across the uneven surface and drew the attention of both dragons. Mismatched eyes narrowed at him with a snarl. It was all the distraction Newt’s dragon needed to pounce, powerful jaws clamped around Grindelwald’s neck and with a single fierce shake it snapped. A dribble of smoky fire curled out of Grindelwald’s mouth as his eyes dimmed and he fell limp to the ground. The dragon stepped over him and approached Newt.

“Percival!” Newt cried out with joy.

“Little treasure. You’ve grown.” Percival rumbled in return.

“I don’t think people in their late twenties grow you know.”

“Perhaps not in body, but your aura is more radiant than ever.” The dragon’s snout pulled into something close to a smile. “I’ve missed you little one.”

Newt draped himself over the large black snout, spread in his best attempt to encircle the dragon in a hug.

“I missed you too.” He sighed. After a long moment Newt let the dragon go and deftly clambered onto his back so he could take them both out of the miserable labyrinth of caverns. They walked through rooms of treasure, shiny metals, treasure chests over-spilling with coins, trophies, chalices. Yet Percival seemed to ignore them all, content with Newt on his back. They only stopped when they came to an opulent bedroom. There was a nest of furs and feathers in one corner while another corner held a giant four poster bed covers in silks. Percival craned his head to look back at Newt with a twinkle in his eye. The best way Newt could explain the expression was a raised eyebrow even though the dragon didn’t have any. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going through the dragon’s mind. They’d not seen each other in so long and Newt’s return home was bound to separate them for longer than either of them wanted. There was even a chance that Percival would be banished if nobody believed he wasn’t Grindelwald.

Gently, Newt slid off Percival’s back, his fingers caressed the scales and he let them trail over the body he walked round. When he came face to face with the dragon he smiled.

“I do believe you promised me something when you returned.” Newt’s voice was a low purr and Percival chuckled.

“You’re insatiable.” The dragon laughed but he leaned into Newt’s caress and didn’t protest. The pleased hum turned into something more when Newt continued to rub down his neck, hitting all the spots that made him shiver. Their time together before had been one of stolen moments where Newt mapped his body with clever fingers and very quickly worked out what made Percival squirm, an uncontrolled plume of smoke burst from his muzzle. The few years they spent apart apparently didn’t diminish Newt’s skills.

Percival could feel his cock unsheathe and drop and Newt’s delighted gasp was just as wonderful now as it had been the first time. However, this time Newt didn’t rush for his cock, instead he continued to rub and caress down Percival’s chest, nails scraping against scales. The rumble was accompanied by a small hiccough of smoke when Newt trailed fingers over Percival’s cock. Light and barely there whispers of touch which turned to a firm grip on the pull up the length. It’s enough to tease a golden pearl of precum to the tip and Newt watched mesmerised as it meandered down in a beautiful contrast to the black scales.

A small burst of flames erupted from Percival when he didn’t dare believe his eyes but couldn’t deny the feeling of a tentative tongue running along his cock, trailing where the precum had started to ooze down the shaft. It was with disbelief that Percival watched Newt open his mouth and try to take the tip of his cock into his mouth. It was a stretch and Percival had never been more grateful for his long neck so he could crane round to watch the way Newt’s lips thinned around him. It must have made his jaw ache but Newt seemed determined as he shimmied down a little to take more in and he hummed.

“Newt.” Percival’s words were shrouded in smoke. “Let me show you why I’ve been away these last few years. I’ve learnt something just for you.”

Newt pulled off and rubbed the corner of his mouth where the edge of a scale had cut the sensitive flesh. He watched Percival contemplatively as he absentmindedly licked the blood from his fingers. It was difficult to miss the way his trousers were tented, obviously as much into what was going on as Percival was.

“You promised me this Percival.” He sounded petulant but moved away from the dragon. Next to him Percival closed his eyes and drew upon the magic that took him a few years to master. He was hopeful Newt would like it but he kept his eyes shut just to avoid seeing Newt’s face fall. What he didn’t expect was a startled gasp when he felt the magic settle around him, followed by two warm hands that ran along his shoulders, chest and down to his waist.

“You’re gorgeous.” Newt whispered in awe and Percival dared open his now human eyes and look at Newt. He pouted a little as he had to tilt his head up to look at Newt, small as a dragon, short as a man – typical. Percival didn’t have much of a chance to sulk about it as Newt quite literally swept him off his feet and carried him to the silk laden bed. He bounced a little as he was all but thrown down onto it and Newt prowled up his body for a kiss.

“Incredible,” Newt kissed him again, “beautiful,” another kiss, “mine.”

Percival whined in his throat, missing the burn of his smoke and let his hands push on Newt’s shoulders. It wasn’t a hint at what he wanted, he merely wanted to feel Newt solid under his palms. However Newt took it as a suggestion and kissed his way down Percival’s chest, drawing whines and small pleas from the man. His teeth scraped against hip bones before his tongue lavished the discomfort with warmth.

In his new body Percival felt vulnerable after all there were no scales to protect his soft belly. He’d thought it would cause him concerns but now he was grateful because he could feel the tickle of Newt’s breath, the ghosting of lips over the tip of his cock and he keened then a tongue darted across the tip in a teasing lick. Everything felt so much sharper, Newt felt warmer to touch and when his mouth finally pulled his cock deep, close enough to brush the back of his throat, Percival was convinced he’d made the best decision of his life to master the art of becoming human. Despite his best efforts he knew he was never going to last long, not once during his studies did he think to touch himself as a human. He’d felt that that particular pleasure belonged to Newt. All too soon he was writhing on the bed, legs splayed wide as his fingers tangled in Newt’s hair. He could only feel one of Newt’s hands on him and a quick glance down told him that Newt was stroking himself as he sucked Percival. The view was his undoing, seeing Newt’s head bob on is cock, eyes closed in apparent bliss. Percival’s head fell back as his body tightened up. He probably shouted but there wasn’t the pleasant burn of fire in his throat. Instead there was a heat that roared through his body, so much better than anything his dragon form could ever feel. His fingers carded through Newt’s hair as he lay on his hip, neck craned up to see. Once Percival didn’t feel like he’d combust on the spot if he looked at Newt, he chanced a glance down. Red curls were messy against his pale hips, eyes scrunched tight as he chased his own pleasure. Percival stroked through his hair and down his cheek and Newt nuzzled into him, lips glistened golden as he panted.

After a moment Newt’s eyes opened and he stared up at Percival with a wide gaze, glassy with pleasure. While Percival wasn’t the best at lip reading even he could tell there was a softly mouthed “fuck” amongst Newt’s silent, bitten off words. He watched as a tongue darted out and swept over a shiny lower lip and then Newt’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes fluttered shut, mouth open in agonising bliss. They stayed like that, Newt softly nuzzling into his hip, shuddering as he stroked himself through the aftershocks until he felt put together enough to shimmy up the bed and kiss Percival sweetly.

“I suppose we’d better return to Theseus soon.”

Percival nodded and half an hour later they were bother presentable once again, human riding the dragon through their flight.

The city was in a panicked uproar as the black dragon swept through the skies towards the palace. Citizens ran from its path screaming and pointing at it as it swooped down and through the defences of their royal home. They waited with bated breath for the fires to spew against spells. When nothing came, they slowly, uneasily crept towards the palace in the hopes of finding out what was going on.

Inside, on the central courtyard Newt hopped off Percival’s back and called for his brother who came rushing to him. It took a few minutes to explain that Percival wasn’t the dragon to kidnap him and it was Grindelwald who impersonated him. After a brief moment of warily eying the dragon Theseus nodded.

“Very well, thank you for the safe return of my brother. I suppose you’ll want your reward. Does a dragon have use for half a kingdom, or would you prefer several pieces of treasure from the treasury?”

“I have no use of half a kingdom, all I ask for is free passage in your lands.” Percival replied. It was difficult to tell but Newt could have sworn his dragon was smirking. “And as for the treasure, a single one will do and I have already picked it.”

Theseus spluttered, surprised that the dragon could already know what wonders were in the treasury. Before he could ask Percival pressed on.

“The treasure I want is far more precious than anything in your treasury. Newt, little treasure, will you be mine, my mate?”

Newt laughed in delight and ran a loving hand over the dragon’s snout.

“I thought I already was.”

“Dragons tend to have a public mating ceremony.” Percival rumbled, pleased. “A literal mating ceremony. What we did earlier was more in line with an engagement.”

“Newt, you are not fucking a dragon in public.” Theseus cut in, face red as he tried not to think about what the dragon and his little brother could have been up to already. But Newt looked so happy next to Percival he didn’t have the heart to full out object to him taking a dragon for a lifelong mate. Neither did he realise he’d been played thoroughly when a glimmer of humour passed through the dragon before he morphed. Standing on two legs in from of Theseus and his guards, a shameless, naked Percival stood with a grin.

“Not to worry, we can do it the human way.”

**Author's Note:**

> You'll also find this on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
